Familiarity
by Sarcastic.Hufflepuff
Summary: " I was never in love with her. She always just felt familiar.I don't know why but I always felt that there was a familiarity between both of us."A story of what might have been, of boys growing into men and the power of love.
1. Prologue

**Author's note- Hi guys! This is my first Dramione Fanfiction. It is set in the seventh year. This is just the prologue; the main story will start from the next chapter. Shout out to** _ **nniixx**_ **and** _ **Deliciouslychaoticbluebird**_ **for figuring out the plot with me, also, bringing me back on track when my Draco went out of character.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own either Harry Potter or its characters. But I do steal Draco Malfoy from JKR from time to time. ;)**

 **P.S.- the beginning poem is a song by the hoosiers.**

 _Time and again_

 _Boys are raised to be men._

 _Impatient they start,_

 _Fearful they end._

 _But there was a man,_

 _Mourning tomorrow_

 _He drank, but_

 _Finally drowned in his sorrow_.

This is not a love story.

I know what you think _. Everyone always says that. He is oblivious_. However, you are wrong.

Because it is not a love story. I was never in love with her. She always just felt familiar.

I don't know why but I always felt that there was a familiarity between both of us.

The first time I saw her, in the Hogwarts express.

Deciding her compartment. She had a troubled face. She was carrying her own trunk. I was too. My parents felt that I must be independent. Her parents were not allowed. Not that I knew her then. It was just that in a train full of families we were both sticking out like lone stars without a constellation.

I was too proud to strike a conversation. She was too afraid.

I had two of my friends, she had two of hers. However, we would always be alone in the library. Sometimes, her friends would be there to research on their next adventure, sometimes mine would be there to call me for dinner. Most of the time we were alone.

I was there with her the night she got attacked by a basilisk. Before leaving I mocked her _. "Looking into the mirror a hundred times won't make you any less hideous Granger. "_

I hated her. She hated me. I thought she did not belong to our world. She thought I was _a vile loathsome, evil, little cockroach_. I thought she had soft hands.

I was smoking. She was crying. Pansy was kissing a Beauxbatons guy. Ron was being passive aggressive.

I didn't know that the fourth floor corridor was a venting place for both of us.

I'd smoke because I had to RSVP to my own family's Christmas party. She'd cry because her friends were drifting away.

I kept smoking. She stopped crying. We started to have silent duel practices. I did not acknowledge her. She did not acknowledge me. She'd bind my legs. I'd send her flying against the wall. I would bleed. She would heal.

She thought I was just having problems with my dad's arrest. I thought she was an idiot. We were wrong. I was a death eater. She trusted me.

I always thought that my only option was to kill, to ravage for saving my family. However, I later understood that you always have a choice. People believe it was Albus Dumbledore who taught me that. It was actually the pale, filled with betrayal and _hurt_ face of Hermione Granger as I ran away with Snape that made me realize that I would do anything to prevent that expression being directed towards me again.

I loved my family. But I loved my familiarity with Granger too.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Enemy

**A/N:-** **Hi! Guys so this is the first chapter of the story. Before beginning a word about the format. Every chapter will begin with a short monologue, either by Draco or Hermione or some of the other main characters. I plan on going inside the heads of some of the notorious villains too. The monologue will be in bold italics. I thought about doing them in just italics but then there would be confusion between monologues and flashbacks. The chapter will start from where the monologue ends.**

 **I probably would have made Draco wear brown if not for the death threats by** _ **nnixx**_ **and** _ **deliciouslychaoticbluebird.**_

 _ **P.S. -**_ **I changed the summary! Courtesy** _ **deliciouslychaoticbluebird**_ **. She wrote the whole thing.**

 **Disclaimer- Still don't own Harry Potter, but I have very high hopes.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **THE ENEMY**

 _ **What do people live for? To be rich? To be happy? To be successful? Where do they get their purpose? Do they hand out purposes of lives when you are born? How do you know what you are meant to do? Do you**_ _ **have**_ _ **to do something? Not all of us have lightning shaped scars to indicate the direction of our life. They, from the beginning of time, were told that they were the good guys. Their purpose was to do good and spread virtue. How many times did Albus Dumbledore call me into his office to have philosophical conversations? Not before he was at the brink of his death, did he realize that Draco Malfoy was worth giving advice to. I was always viewed as the bad guy. You'd say me that that's because of my actions. However, I always thought that that was what was expected of me. Potter was allowed to be angsty because he was the chosen one. Weasley was allowed to be a hot-headed fool because he was THE best friend. And look at me, one arrogant hand-shake and I am Satan personified. I know, I know, I was prejudiced; I insulted Weasley's poorness, yada yada yada… But I thought (think if you consider Weasley) that those were facts as true as the fact that the sky is blue. You are**_ _ **supposed**_ _ **to trust your parents. You are supposed to listen to them when they say muggles are inferior and mudblood is just another adjective. When do you stop believing your parents? When you see them torturing and humiliating muggles on a world-cup? When you see your mother say nothing while your dad uses you to please the dark-lord, because pure-blood wives don't talk back to their husbands? When you see your father returning from a dementor infested area with no apparent change? When you realize your aunt is a sadistic sociopath who actually just likes to kill, regardless said prejudice? When being a tattooed murderer is a way to make your parents proud? What breaks the hippogriff's neck?**_

 _ **I agree that I am not good. But am I evil? Maybe I am. I don't want to be good but I don't want to be evil either.**_

Draco got a letter from his friend Theo today. Well he is not exactly a _friend_ , but whatever. He said that he is leaving his family. He _wants_ to leave his family. But he isn't sure how. So if an "experienced death eater" can help him he would appreciate it. Now, you would think telling an "experienced death eater" about your defecting from the cause is a bad idea. Thank Merlin, he did not send it to Zabini or Parkinson. He would be supper for Nagini by now if that happened. So, they were meeting at a café at Knockturn alley to formulate a plan for the escape.

The name of the café was Clabbert Coffee. It was not placed too deep into the alley so as they would encounter trouble and it was also not right at the first turn so that they would attract suspicion from someone who knows them. It was not too shabby so that they would be out of place and it was not too fancy to risk being seen by the other death eaters. It was a one-story establishment. The specials menu looked like it was not changed for years at least. The waitresses were mostly thirty to forty year old women who looked like they have had enough of the world. The walls were covered in checkered brown and off-white wallpaper. They might have looked chic and happening a decade ago, but at the moment they only added to the brokenness of the place. There were places where the wallpaper came off. The tables were placed haphazardly across the whole floor but instead of adding to the chaos of the café, they provided a certain web like pattern which put enough distance between the tables so that the conversations in one table cannot be heard in another. Through the south wall there was a confectionary glass case. It was impressive. It gave Draco faith that at least he will not be getting food poisoning in this place. The place was not too crowded but not empty either. Three witches sat at the center table with clearly illegal books about potent love-potions. A buff looking man sat near the door clearly waiting for somebody if his constant glances to the wall clock were taken into account. There were two hooded figures at the dark corner of the café. Draco made sure to walk by them so as to look at their faces. They were merely vampires who were apparently very agitated with the lack of properly shaded Quidditch arenas. Draco was dressed in black robes. He wore a cap too avoid being a memorable face. He went inside and sat down at a corner table which gave a clear view of the glass door of the cafe. He always made it a habit to reach ten minutes before an important meeting so as to note the body language of the other party. So, when Theo entered fifteen minutes later he was able to note the deep breath he took outside the café and also the furtive glances he sent to something at his pocket.

Theo looked ridiculous. He was wearing a dark viridian robe with his hair gelled back. And to top it off he wore dragon leather boots. Draco tried very hard to not roll his eyes when Theo spotted him and waved maniacally. "Hey! Draco is it me or have the Malfoy tastes have really died down for you to have chosen this suspicious place?" he said as he sat down. "The only thing that is suspicious in this place is your dragon leather boots on a supposedly covert mission Nott" replied Draco. Draco could not believe this was the man he was taking a life-risk with. Honestly, there were days he wished he was actually the psychopathic killer his family expected him to be.

"Don't criticize my fashion choices when you are wearing that ridiculous cap with robes! If you wanted a head gear you could have opted for a homburg but no you had to choose that offensive thing!" retorted Theo. The sad thing was that he was completely serious as he said this. "Why thank you for the impromptu fashion advice Nott!" replied Draco sardonically.

"You're welcome! Now let's get down to business shall we?"

 _Seriously, maybe Voldermort had a friend like Nott. You can never judge people for their life choices._

"Before that you have to tell me your exact plans. I am not going to risk my life on someone who is not sure of what he wants" replied Draco. A waitress addressed their table before Theo could answer. Draco ordered a latte while Theo ordered hot chocolate. Draco really wanted to forget his Malfoy upbringing and roll his eyes then.

Theo took a sip off his _ridiculous_ beverage and began," Draco, I think you better than anyone will understand me when I say that my parents are nutcases. And not just your regular judgmental, controlling, normal parent like nutcase. They are actually nutcases. They want me to join the death eaters. And do you know what my father thought would be brilliant for impression? He wants me to kill a muggle! My own father wants me to kill a person! I want to leave Malfoy. I cannot do this anymore. You are a spy for the Order right? You must know a way out right? Believe me I would scrub Saint Potters' toilet if they want me to." Theo looked really rattled. Draco took his time before finally replying. "Well, as charming as that sounds, I cannot really have a hand at who Potter chooses to clean his shit."

Theo sighed. He then said," For fucks sake Malfoy! You know that's not what I meant. So, will you help me escape by talking to the Order?"

Draco Malfoy was not impressed. He really expected more of a fellow Slytherin. Blatantly putting all the cards out on the table without checking the validity of the acquired information, it was shameful. Even for Theo Nott it was shameful. Draco considered leaving for a moment before replying, "As much as I would like to help you Nott, I don't think the Order will help someone who attempted to murder their founder".

"Wha-?"

"No, I am not a spy for the Order Nott. I am just your regular old death eater" replied Draco. He was most certainly enjoying himself while Theo paled to a degree that will put the vampires to shame.

"Alright then. Thanks for clearing that up. Bye." Theo says as he makes to leave.

"Not so fast mate. I don't think our conversation is finished. Both you and I still need a way to leave our parent's clutches. So let's calm down and find a way to do that" Draco stops Theo from leaving by quickly casting a binding spell to his chair.

"Malfoy, you know you are screwed for life. You have already fucked up by agreeing to be a death eater. You fucked up by not leaving when you still had the time. You will just be a liability if we include you in the plan. We only agreed to put you on board because we thought you had connections to the order" replied a very agitated Theo.

"And this fucked up death eater can very well report your escape plans to the dark lord. You think I had a bloody choice? It was either become a death eater or see your own family fucking die in front of your own eyes. Even if they are complete nutcases you just cannot see your parents mutilated and killed" scoffed Draco. Draco looked around to see if their outburst was seen or heard by anybody. The café looked calm with everybody minding their own business.

"Well, I never took you for a rat Malfoy."

"Well, Theo I don't know what your definition for a rat is but recording a supposedly private conversation is what I like to call being a rat." Draco pointed out. Theo paled. He tried to leave again but found s binding spell keeping him steady in his place. He began to deny the accusations but Draco beat him to it. "Yes, yes you have no idea what I am talking about, stop spewing nonsense Malfoy, blah blah, and blah. For the twelve years that we have known each other you have not once called me Draco. Yet, you took up that ridiculously intimate tone here. The only time you deviated from this scripted dialogue is when you got in a monologue about your family and called me Malfoy. Moreover, even though I am sitting this close to you, you are talking at an elevated volume which is really unconventional of the Slytherin I knew. And lastly, the not so subtle glances you gave to your pocket before entering the café was kind of a tell that there is something incriminating in there. So, would you like to tell me who is this 'we' you were talking about in your rather heated speech or do I have to find that out for myself too?"

Theo was sweating heavily at this point. He tried to speak a number of times but came up with nothing. It looked like he was trying really hard to come up with something believable.

Draco was considering another round of blackmail when he saw the buff man from few tables away pull up a chair beside him and sit down. He was dressed in too tight robes and a peculiar eye-patch. It definitely looked like he wanted to draw attention to his appearance. He took out his wand and tapped it twice on his chin.

To Draco's horror he slowly transformed to the very familiar visage of Blaise Zabini. Zabini then charmed his clothes into a muggle coat and jeans. He wanted to draw attention to the buff man but not him. This was a classic trick of misdirection. Ordinary people would remember the weirdly dressed buff man and the teenager in muggle clothes will be outshone.

"Hello, Malfoy" 

_Shit._

Draco didn't show his apprehension due to Blaise's appearance.

Blaise Zabini was one of the most brilliant minds to ever step in Hogwarts. He was also one of the most cunning ones. Everybody knew that Zabini didn't do friendships. He did business deals. In spite of not being from one of the main pureblood families, Zabini very swiftly climbed the social ladder with the help of his chiseled looks and suave attitude. In terms of brilliancy and social standing he was only next to Draco. It was rumored that he was one of the top choices in Voldemort's plan of new recruits. Blaise Zabini did not breathe without ensuring that the gulp of air would be absolutely beneficial to him. Thus, it was only natural that Draco was wary of his presence. He did not have problem with keeping up with the mind games of Zabini but trusting him so much as to talk about defection from the cause in front of him was not a smart decision. And Draco was nothing if not smart.

"Doing well Zabini?" started Draco. "Why of course. Lovely choice of place though" replied Blaise. It was almost funny that how normal their conversation sounded, when in reality it was anything but normal.

"Well, you know my choice. But I never knew you enjoyed spying on people Zabini. Is that preparation for the recruitment?" Draco decided to up the ante of their conversation. "I only spy on people I have business with" replied Blaise. "I don't recall doing any business with you. What is the nature of this business you are talking about?" Draco was getting tired of Zabini's antics.

"Why to get away from the 'nutcases' obviously?" said Zabini in an inquiring tone.

Draco did not like where the conversation was headed. He decided to cut to the chase. If Zabini thought he could outsmart Draco Malfoy he had another thing coming. He would make Zabini put all his cards on the table before actually admitting to anything. That recording charm can only record the conversation for one hour. He can stall Zabini enough such that they do not have any evidence on him.

"Last time I checked you were quite chummy with these nutcases. I distinctly recall my aunt Bella praising your charm in the Parkinson's annual summer gala" countered Draco in a smug tone.

"The last time you checked Voldemort did not try killing my mother." It was a testament to Draco's control that he was able keep his appearance of indifference after that statement. In spite of her dangerous reputation, Agostina Zabini was one of the favorite pureblood females. Both married and unmarried men flocked to her like moths to a flame. She was a very powerful influence. It didn't make sense for Voldemort to dispose off such a weapon. Unless…

"I believe my dear aunt had a hand in that" replied Draco in a tone that conveyed he was already aware of the situation.

"Yes, that psychopath could not risk her Master to be swayed by another woman's charms. So, she convinced the dark lord that my mother had dalliances with multiple muggle men. Naturally, she had to be removed. However, they thought my mother was just a pretty picture. They forgot that in her days she managed to outsmart seven powerful wizards. So, anyways my mother handed their asses to them and ran away and it is only a little while before your aunt Bella comes to me for taking revenge of the humiliation my mother caused her" replied Blaise with a very rare genuineness to his voice. The words were directed towards Theo who seemed to be new to the news.

Draco considered himself to be a good judge of character. He could see truth in Blaise's words. Blaise had deliberately put all his cards out on the table. Draco decided to take a calculated risk. He decided to trust Blaise.

"All that aside, I don't believe for a second there that you actually believed I was a spy for the Order Blaise" started Draco. He deliberately used Zabini's first name to show a temporary truce.

"You may not be a spy, but you are a valuable asset nonetheless" Blaise leaned back in his chair and took a sip of Theo's hot chocolate.

"What? You knew he wasn't a spy? Then what was the point of sending me out there? How is Malfoy an asset then?" Theo finally interrupted. He looked terribly lost.

"Your purpose was to test the waters. I deliberately gave you dialogue with holes in them. I wanted to see if we can trust Draco and if he will actually be beneficial to the plan. He is a Death Eater. His house is the head quarters of the cause. He will be able to give us a clear schedule of the Death Eaters in duty especially your parents. We can find out the gaps in border patrol" Blaise looked at Draco then, "So shall we?"

"The schedule for border patrol is an intricate one. It will be impossible to slip past that unless there is some chaotic event and all the senior death eaters have to report there. There are only two events in the near future that can guarantee such chaos" Draco said thoughtfully.

"What are they?" asked Theo.

"Taking over the ministry and Capture of Harry Potter. We have a fixed date for Potter's capture. Snape informed us that the Order plans to shift Potter one week before his birthday. The Dark Lord has ordered all the Death Eaters to be stationed near Potter's house in Surrey then. That will be a good time for us to leave."

"But where should we escape to? I was thinking camping. I can arrange for one of my mother's holiday tents" asked Blaise. He looked excited and hopeful.

"What about Draco's house?" asked Theo excitedly. He looked happy to be finally making a contribution to the conversation.

"Shall we book a tea with the Dark Lord also? My house is the bloody headquarters you moron" snapped Draco. He was really questioning Theo's presence.

"Obviously not that house. I was talking about your mother's country house. It has powerful charms that can be broken and altered by someone with Black blood. As you are your mother's first son you will have permission. And I think we can alter the security charms in such a way that no one other than us can enter anymore." replied Theo. He was looking very smug.

Draco stopped himself from flinching. How could he forget that!  
"Then that is settled" Blaise took out three parchments from his robes "These are messaging parchments. The spell used is _communicatio_. Feel free to check it for yourselves. The luggage and other minute details of the plan can be settled through this. Only write in then during 3AM to 4AM. Any information written otherwise will not be erased."

Draco was impressed. His life might have a plan after all.


	3. Chapter 2 - Control

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! This chapter took a long time. Shifting from Draco's mindset to Hermione's was a bit more difficult than I predicted. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Shout out to deliciouslychaoticbluebird and nniixx for betaing this chapter and making this chapter what it is now.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter but one of these days I will.**

 _ **Was it worth it? As I walk away from my parents' house this question keeps coming back to me. I have always had a very pragmatic attitude to life. I did not turn away from logic and reason even after discovering a world of wizards behind a wall. I discovered soon that there was a subtle science to the miraculous workings of wizardry and witchcraft also. Being an eleven year old child, I was excited at the prospect. When an average eleven year old was learning that mitochondrion was the powerhouse of the cell, I had the opportunity to transfigure one cell to another. Being able to float things, turn goblets to mice, and cure a fever in one second through one simple potion appealed to me like nothing else in my life did. But as I walk away from my childhood home, having eliminated every trace of my existence from my parents' minds and lives I wonder if floating mice was worth all of this. No, I don't believe I am some kind of martyr for doing this. My parents should have had a choice in this. I should not have taken away their freedom to choose like this. They never asked for a daughter with magical capabilities. They were dentists, who met in medical school. They dreamt of a suburban life with children. I know they were planning to go to Australia, but that was after I turned eighteen and got settled with a job. What right did I have to uproot them from their entire being, to change who they viewed themselves as? I could have uprooted myself from the wizard world and led my life as a muggle when I saw the tortures done upon in the muggle family in the Quidditch World Cup. Why did I choose to eradicate my existence from my parents' life when I had the option to eradicate myself from the wizard world instead? In fact, I tried to after my fourth year. I talked to my Dad. He said, "But Minnie that would be running away. I will not let my daughter turn her face away from a crisis. Dear, every person has a role in this world, and I am confident that my daughter will not run away when her friend needs her the most." Sometimes I wonder if I am a Gryffindor for who I am or because of the various teachings my father drilled into me. However, as I walk away from my home, I am certain that the Gryffindor in my father would not have approved of me making him a person who hides away from a crisis.**_

Hermione had always liked sunsets. They always gave her a feel of conclusion. The sunset is when everybody goes home. The birds go back to their nests, the London construction workers pack their boxes and head home, the office goers' end for the day, school and college students return after a day of classes. It seems that as if, even the sun packs his light in his work bag and goes home. Watching the sunset always calmed Hermione. It made her believe that every trouble, every hardship will have a conclusion. But as she watches the sun set behind the hill from The Burrow, she feels hopeless. She is sitting at the outside porch of The Burrow. She just reached here. However, she still hasn't achieved the mental strength to confront the Weasleys. She is supposed to be the strong minded Gryffindor princess. She isn't supposed to break down for any reason. She must be the rational voice to Harry and Ron. However, sometimes even she felt restless. The warm, red rays of the sun and the golden clouds which trail like pipelines around the sun fail to calm her. Today, she feels jealous at the sun because it has a home but she does not.

"Hermione?"

Ron. Tall, lanky, the ever-present scrunch of the eyebrows. It was a sight for sore eyes. He looked like just the warmth she needed in his bright red jumper and faded jeans. It looked he was preparing to go for a walk. His face was rougher than what it was during their younger years. It had more of Percy's squareness than the mischievous elf-like features like Fred and George. However, he had Bill's bright blue eyes and Charlie's thick eyebrows. Hermione understood where Ron's insecurities came from. It was only natural when both your abilities and physical appearance can be described with reference to your brothers.

Ron came and sat beside her on the bench." Is everything alright?" said he.

"Why do you ask?" replied Hermione. Ron frowned before saying, "Your face has gone so tiny. It does that every time something is bothering you. Did you face any trouble during the holidays?"

"No, I did not have any troubles." Hermione said while trying her best to hide her emotions from her face. It was all in vain because hiding her feelings was one of the things that Hermione Granger did not excel at.

"Are your parents all right?" That was the last straw. Hermione failed to keep it in anymore. She put her arms around Ron and started crying.

"'Mione, what happened?" Ron put his arms around her and started patting her back. It was not exactly comforting but it showed that Ron cared. It was difficult but Hermione told Ron what happened. How she saw the Daily Prophet article about a muggle family getting tortured in the morning, how she decided to not let that happen to her parents, and how she obliviated them and sent them on a trip to Australia.

"It's alright Hermione. This is what you had to do. You had no other option. Besides, once this entire hullabaloo is done with, you can find them and restore their memories." Oh, there were days when Hermione envied Ron's simple way of seeing the world. It would save her a lot of trouble.

Ron continued, "Actually, I think this is what will convince Harry to acknowledge our necessity in the Horcrux hunt!" With Ron it was always about Harry. Soon after the fourth year, Ronald Weasley realized that without Harry Potter, there will be no purpose and subject to his existence. Thus, he latched onto Harry like a drowning man does to a buoy. He made Harry's goals and ambitions, his goals and ambitions, from defeating Voldemort to becoming an Auror. After all, what is a man without a purpose?

Hermione smiled at Ron to show her support. It was getting chilly. She and Ron decoded to go inside and sit. Ron kept on babbling about how he needed a cover from the ministry too. He could not risk his family, for when the Death Eaters find out that he has not gone back to Hogwarts, they will assume that he is on the run with Harry Potter. They will target his family to take him out of his shell. Hermione pictured the tortured faces of Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginny. It was too much to handle. It felt like she was losing the reigns of her life to Voldemort. It was as if, she had no control over the happenings of her own life. Hermione steeled herself and started to go over plans to cover for Ron in her head. She would not let some maniacs take control of her life.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a man who demanded respect and compliance just from his very demeanor. There were very few people in the world, whose plans Hermione trusted and Kingsley was one of them. It was always assumed that Shacklebolt was either a Gryffindor, for his beliefs and easy friendship with Dumbledore or a Ravenclaw, for his quick wit and discretion in handling things. However, he was actually a Slytherin. It was a little known fact because Kingsley made it so. Blood prejudice was not the only kind of prejudice out there in the wizarding world. Hermione's inquisitive nature is the only reason why she was privy to the information. Despite all, she trusted in Kingsley's plans.

However, it was getting difficult to do so while hanging from a thestral. Kingsley and she were currently on a mission. They were relocating Harry from Pivet Drive. Somehow, the death Eaters happened to be waiting for them once they came out. It seemed that they had a rat in their midst. Otherwise it was impossible for them to know the exact date for Harry's relocation. The only edge they had on their side was the seven Harrys plan. She, Ron, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus were polyjuiced into Harry. Each Harry then was given a protector and each group will go to a different safe house. Her protector was Kingsley. And right now he was not doing very good job of it. They had Rodolphus Lestrange and Selwyn at their tail. They had managed to trip Hermione off the thestral so that they can gang up on Kingsley. They were currently nearly ten miles away from their safe house. Hermione was holding on to the threstral's leg with all her strength. It seemed that they thought they caught Harry Potter already. Big mistake.

She cast an anti-gravity sticking charm to her leg. It was a spell she had personally developed. She combined the archaic sticking charm, Haesitatio with speed charm in such a concentration that its numerical value would be greater than the combined weight of her weight and the force generated from Haesitatio. It was still a prototype and thus lasted for only about ten minutes. But Hermione had a inkling that if she could alter the angle of her wand movement a little more she could achieve the optimum speed required for permanence. The spell's difference from a normal sticking charm was that she could move around as long as she had a platform.

She prayed to God that the thestral won't be much scared and carefully walked up to its hind legs. Her balance was not yet perfect so she had to tread carefully. The wind blowing in the opposite direction wasn't helping either. She cast a nonverbal Incidio at Selwyn's broom and watched him go down with his burning broom. He was too shocked to cast a watering spell at the right time. Lestrange soon recovered from his shock and started attacking her along with Kingsley. Lestrange was good. He managed to keep up with both her and Kingsley without much difficulty. Hermione looked up at Kingsley. His forhead was bleeding. It didn't look like he could keep up for much longer. Hermione looked at her watch. Her time was almost up. Lestrange was not giving her enough opening to recast her spell. Kingsley did not know about the time limit of her spell. He was depending on her a lot as he was already injured. She was regretting her decision of not telling anyone about the spell until it reached perfection. There were days when being Hermione Granger was a pain.

Hermione was contemplating casting a shielding charm on herself when another death eater came up behind Lestrange. He said something to Lestrange's ear. Lestrange looked at Hermione skeptically before both of them apparated away from that place. Kingsley finally gave her a hand and she steadied herself on the thestral. She was just beginning to relax when she saw the worried expression on Kingsley's face. "Kingsley?" she asked.

"There can be only one reason as to why they apparated to a different location."

"Harry!" Hermione felt as if she was losing her footing. This cannot be happening. If Harry gets caught here then all will be for naught. No, there must be another reason. She and Kingsley increased their speed. Their safe house was the Shell Cottage. It was supposed to be the house Bill and Fleur live in after they get married. It is near the coast. The quaint looking white cottage at an obscure coast actually looked like an actual shell. They entered the house hurriedly. Their portkey was supposed to be a blue handkerchief kept on the tea table. There was indeed a blue handkerchief at the tea table in front of the fire place. However, their portkey had already expired. Hermione had little patience left. It felt like someone was slowly and quietly sucking out the air from out of her lungs. Kingsley suggested setting up another emergency portkey. The effects of polyjuiced on her body were already starting to wear off. It would be gone by the time they reached The Burrow.

Hermione managed to keep her footing while landing. Wizard communication had always unsettled her. Given a choice she would always prefer a car or the train. They felt more reliable and safe to her. Travelling by train didn't give her a concussion every time she reached her destination. Looking up she found the relieved face of Harry Potter staring at her. The wind entered her lungs again. She jumped forward and hugged Harry. It was comforting to realize that she would not be losing what little she had left of her family after all. Harry looked shaken up too. He had bruises and cuts all over his face and arms. She went on to heal them.

It was not long before Ron entered the scene. It seemed that he and Tonks also faced quite a bit of opposition. She felt whole again. However, the still worried face of Harry told her that something had happened.

Arthur entered the scene with Fred. Fred's smile faded when realized the absence of George. He rushed inside. It was then that Hermione realized that something must have happened to George.

As Hermione tossed and turned in her bed that night, she realized that even Moody, whom she had met only a couple of times, had a consequential place in her heart. If the pain of someone so little known by her can hurt this much, she wondered what it would feel like if she lost her family which included Harry and Ron.

They still did not know the identity of the rat. Hermione would have guessed Mundungus. However, it seemed that only his part of the plan was what saved their skins tonight. It scared her to think that they can have another Snape amongst them. Maybe this was why Harry claimed that he trusted everybody present. Further inquiry will only increase unease among the order. That won't do. They already feared Voldemort enough. They would break if they start fearing each other.

Maybe Voldemort had some kind of spying spell. Or, animagus spies like Rita Skeeter. While mulling over the various possibilities in her head that night, Hermione realized one thing.

How massively underprepared and underequipped they were in front of Voldemort.


End file.
